A Cat Thief
A Cat Thief is a fan made game created by a cat fanatic named Grammar Cat, though there are no actual cats in the game. The player controls a chiseling named Kitten and helps her steal and escape capture of police. Also the player, for a certain period of time, controls Kitten's brother. Name origin A Cat Thief is so named because the main character is known as Kitten. It was originally intended to be named Kitten but Grammar Cat thought it was to strange. Controls *'Arrow Keys '-- The right and left arrow keys move the main characters, while the up arrow key makes the player jump, and the down arrow key allows the main characters to crouch. Pressing the down arrow key and the left and right arrow keys, the player can crawl. *'Space Bar '-- The space bar allows the player to drill into the floor below them if the floor is a certain surface. If the floor isn't a certain surface, the player can double tap it to shoot a pistol. If the main character jumps and the player presses the space bar, the main characters will begin to do a cart wheel. The player must continually press the space bar every time they land to keep the cart wheel going. *'Mouse '-- When the player clicks on a area, the main characters will throw a grappling hook their and they can pull themselves up the surface. Levels Note: These will be filled in over time Level 1 The main character, Kitten, appears in her bed room. The game tells the player how to do a cart wheel to grab a bag on a high shelf. Once the key has been grabbed, the player can go and open a door to go into another room. The screen goes black and Kitten reappears walking over and reading a note. The note tells Kitten where her lunch is and that she should go to school. The player must now help Kitten search over the house for he lunch. Eventually it is found in the kitchen on in a dark corner. The player must now direct Kitten to the door and the level will end. Level 2 The player now has to help Kitten find her school. Keep going straight and cart wheel over boxes. Soon the school will be found. Kitten must walk in and then the screen will go black. Kitten reappears and a teacher starts talking. The teacher explains how to use the drill on top of her head. Now Kitten must have a try. Kitten must cart wheel and get on top of a circular object. Now press the space bar and Kitten will begin to drill through the ground. The whole class goes inside and the level ends. Level 3 Three days later... appears on the screen. Kitten is coming back from class and three chiselings silently follow her. While Kitten walks a cut seen plays. The three chiselings wonder if they should attack Kitten. The first says the should since Kitten badly upset a friend of theirs when she refused to come play a game and she refused to do anything with the friend. The cut seen ends and now three chiselings chase Kitten. Kitten must run and do six cartwheels to get ahead. If any of the six cart wheels are missed, The three chiselings will over take Kitten and the game ends. After doing six cart wheels, Kitten must drill through a hill to escape. Kitten has now lost the chiselings but she must now navigate home. The player must direct Kitten to go straight and turn at every left corner. Soon the house will be reached and Kitten must go in it. The level will end as soon as Kitten goes through the door. Level 4 Half way through school ... appears on the screen. Kitten is told to quit school and come with her father to do a new trade, stealing. At night Kitten and her father come to a jewellery store. Kitten and her father throw a grappling hook on a building so the player must click the building with the mouse. Kitten and her father are pulled up by the grappling hook and the land on the top of the jewellery store. Kitten's father cuts a hole in the roof and sticks a machine down into it. Kitten's father explains that the machine makes cameras blind and that they hold the constant picture of the store with none in it. Kitten and her father slip inside and take all the jewels. Now they climb out of the store and disappear into the darkness. The level ends. Level 5 Five weeks later... appears on the screen. Kitten's family is leaving the planet due to a meteorite set to destroy the planet. Kitten's father is happy as he can sell his stolen goods. A cut seen plays of the family boarding a ship and going off into space. The screen goes black then Kitten appears standing in a jungle area. The words "I must find a doctor" appear above he head in a white bubble. The player must direct Kitten forward and soon a river is found. The player must help kitten jump onto the rocks on it or she will drown. On the other side of the river the player must target a tree with the grappling hook. Kitten will go up the tree then begin to swing back and fourth. The player must go forward then grab onto another tree with the grappling hook. That must be done to four more trees or Kitten will fall and die. At the last tree a paved path will be found. Kitten must walk across it and then she will emerge into a town. The player must go a little farther and a hospital will appear. The level ends. Level 6 The level starts and a cut seen plays. Kitten is sitting on a chair and a speech bubble appears over her head. In the speech bubble are the words "My family has died. I don't know any other relatives. I guess I'm now on my own...". Kitten walks out of the Hospital. She climbs up on to a high place and watches the sun go down. "I guess it's time to work" Kitten thinks. The cut seen ends. The screen goes black and Kitten appears at the side of a building. The player must shoot the grappling hook at the highest point of the building. Kitten will go up the building and a red x will appear on a area. The player must shoot the grappling hook there. Kitten will now cut the piece with the red x the climb inside the building. A parrot will roll in and the player should quickly make Kitten shoot the grappling hook onto the ceiling. If they don't the game will end. Now Kitten will drop onto the floor. She will now throw a disc the stuns the parrot guard. The player must not run past the guard into another room and shoot the grappling hook onto the ceiling. The parrot guard will roll away. The player should now run across the room towards a door. Kitten will break it open. The player must make Kitten walk into the room. Across the room is a large diamond but to get to the diamond the player must cart wheel at a certain time. When a red dot appears over Kitten's head and flashed four times, on the fourth time the player must make Kitten cart wheel. The player must do that three times and the diamond will be reached. Now the player must go back through the room and out the door. Kitten will now put explosives on a part of the wall. The player must run out of the room and wait for a bang to be heard. Now the player must run back in the room. Kitten will jump through the now made hole in the wall and the level will end. Enemies *'Parrot Guard': These a roll around on the floor and must be avoided at all cost. If they see Kitten they will squawk causing guards to come and Kitten to be captured. *'Bats': These will try to kill Kitten and they must be shot with the grappling hook. *'Acorn Bugs': These are kept as guard dogs and are often placed near places with jewels in it. Hazards *'Plants': These appear to look like floor but, if Kitten steps on one the game will end. *'Fire': This spins around in circles and is sometimes found in air vents. Kitten must shoot the grappling hook through it and onto a hard surface. Interactive Objects *'Boxes': These can be pulled or pushed onto areas and used as a ladder. These are only found in areas where Kitten cannot use her grappling hook. Category:Games